chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hodge and the Magnet
Hodge and the Magnet is the eighth aired episode of Season 1, but the 6th episode in the production order. Plot Vee is having a hard time as the Yellow Line is closed due to a section of track is broken, which is causing a huge train-jam in Chuggington. Hodge and Calley collect the magnet crane and a flat-bed with a new section of track, but Eddie hasn't arrived yet. Wilson sees Hodge with the magnet crane and suggests to Hodge that he can mend the track without Eddie. At first, Hodge is unsure as Eddie always assists him; but, knowing that Vee wants the track repaired urgently, Hodge and Wilson go down the Yellow Line to get it fixed. Later, Eddie arrives in Chuggington and Morgan sees him, thinking that Eddie has already fixed the broken track - not just arriving for work! Calley sees Eddie too and tells him that Hodge had already left to fix the broken track. Meanwhile, Hodge and Wilson are having trouble carrying out the repairs as Wilson gets stuck on the magnet and the magnet lifts up three pieces of track! Wilson feels foolish that he got too close and promises not too close agian.Quickly, Wilson gives Hodge some advice, and together, they fix the track, just in time as Eddie arrives on Zephie to help out. Hodge apologizes to Eddie for not waiting for him, but Eddie is glad to see that the job has being done. Once Vee hears the news about the mended track, the Yellow Line is re-opened and most of the locomotives head down the Yellow Line to make their deliveries. Characters *Wilson *Koko *Dunbar *Calley *Hodge new *Harrison *Chatsworth *Irving new *Zephie new *Old Puffer Pete *Emery *Vee *Morgan *Eddie new *Lori *Olwin (cameo) *Brewster (does not speak) Trivia *This episode was the sixth episode put into production, but was aired as the eighth. As a result Late Again Eddie, which was the twelfth episode in production, was aired before. So Eddie would have already lived in Chuggington with his Caboose and wouldn't have been late. Goofs *In the scene when Lori tells Hodge that she hadn't seen Eddie at a station, Hodge's flat-bed is empty. But, in the next scene when Wilson speaks to Hodge, the flat-bed is full! *When Old Puffer Pete is recieving instructions of an alternative route from Vee, his flatbed is floating in the air where there are no rails. *The Yellow tunnel is a double line, so Vee could have sent Chuggers over the intact line before Eddie arrived. To add to that, there was a point switch before and after the broken segment. So Chuggers could have easily switched track when they get to the broken area. *The scene when Vee opens the yellow line Chatsworth is only white and silver. *In the scene after Vee opens the yellow line Irving is talking to Harrison but in Chatsworth's voice. Gallery 434231.jpg hodge and the magnet.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet19.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet2.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet3.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet4.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet5.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet6.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet7.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet8.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet9.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet10.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet11.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet12.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet13.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet14.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet15.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet16.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet17.jpg HodgeandtheMagnet18.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes